Como el sol inesperado
by FictionJunctionKimi
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Rukia estudia la universidad, vive en un área residencial donde curiosamente también vive Ichigo. Han tenido encuentros casuales, pero una lluvia los hace inseparables.


Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, era un lunes, estaba muy cansada y tenía mucho sueño, pero en el departamento de a lado tenían fiesta desde la noche anterior y no pude seguir durmiendo. Es molesto que la gente haga eso, pero que se puede hacer. Me levante desganada, la verdad es que no descanse, dormí unas cuantas horas, cuando fui al baño y me mire en el espejo me veía espantosa, orejas, la cara pálida, el pelo desaliñado…

Había intentado dormir, me puse unas orejeras auditivas pero ni de esta manera, tuve que resignarme. Ya que era lunes entraba un poco tarde a la facultad, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Eso me pasa por irme de paseo el fin de semana, pero a lo que voy es lo siguiente, uno piensa que todo siempre es aburrido y sin sentido, yo lo veía de esta manera, hasta que conocí a ese chico.

Bueno ya lo conocía, solo de vista, lo veía muy seguido, nos veíamos en el ascensor cuando yo iba de regreso para la casa, cuando hacíamos las compras en el Wal-Mart, cuando tocaba sacar la basura, casual. Pero esa mañana comenzó a llover terriblemente.

Me fui a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador, no había leche, no había huevo, pero… ¡¿qué rayos pasaba?! Apenas antier había comprado esos productos y desaparecen como por arte de magia. Creo que este es un mal día.

Me puse un suéter, tome una bolsa y salí, mire al cielo y estaba un poco nublado, bueno, quizá si estaba muy nublado, camine fuera del área residencial, di los buenos días a los cuidadores, y me dirigí hacia un oxxo que no está muy lejos, a 3 cuadras. Iba apenas pasando la primera cuadra, cerca de donde están unos locales de comida y una estética cuando se soltó un aguacero horrible, corrí y me fui cerca de uno de esos locales, pero estaba empapada de agua, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos que camine fuera y estaba como si me hubiera metido al río. Espere y espere a que la lluvia se calmara para regresar a mi departamento, pero nada. En eso un chico peli anaranjado con una sombrilla en la mano, muy alto se acercó y me dijo:

-Oye, te encuentras bien, estas empapada hasta

¿Niña, que se creía? Que por mi baja estatura soy una niña si supiera que soy mayor que él…Sé que tengo aspecto inocente, ya saben, pequeñita, mi piel de porcelana, mis azules luceros, pero de inocente no tengo nada…

Bueno, regreso a lo que estaba, pues dijo esto el chico y yo le respondí un poco molesta pues mi semana había empezado de lo peor.

-No soy una niña, y si, no sé si eres tonto o qué, pero sí, estoy toda mojada, no tenía ni puta idea de que iba a llover hoy-le dije groseramente y haciendo gestos de desagrado

-Pero que ruda eh, vamos no te compliques las cosas, por donde vives, yo vivo en los departamentos que están a una cuadra, puedo acompañarte si quieres, no creo que sea bueno que te quedes aquí varada.

A pesar de que yo había sido grosera con él se mostró amable, quizá mi día no era tan malo, y en ese momento me di cuenta que ya lo había visto antes, pero creo que fue él quien lo noto más rápido.

-Oye yo te conozco, eres la chica del piso de abajo, la de siempre, la bajita que lleva un gorro de conejito, y que se pone vestidos de colores, si eres tú, y también te he visto en la clínica, vas todos los martes…

Aunque por un momento me sentí acosada, pero lo que decía era verdad. Me importa un comino que digan los demás, amo los conejos, y sí, llevo un gorro de conejito, es tierno, y me hace ver adorable. Y si, voy todos los martes consulta con el psicólogo, y ahora que lo pienso le he visto ahí de repente. Y lo de los vestidos es cierto, no los uso tan seguido, pero casualidad que siempre que me lo encuentre vaya vestida así.

-Sí, soy yo, creo que yo también te he visto, disculpa por ser grosera, la verdad es que he tenido un mal día, parece que somos vecinos, creo…

-Pues vivo en el piso de arriba, por cierto soy Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Me dijo con una sonrisa en el cara y me dio la mano, yo le miraba con una cara algo extrañada pues jamás me imagine que lo conocería de esta forma así que Le di la mano y me presenté.

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki, un gusto en conocerte, creo que es bueno que nos conozcamos, nos hemos visto así que parece ser que tenemos cosas en común.

-Es lo que parece- dijo el con una cara de tranquilidad, para ese entonces la lluvia se había quitado, cosa de la que no me percate a tiempo.

-Oye y a donde ibas, no crees que es un poco temprano para salir, y mira que solo traes un pequeño suéter, puedes enfermarte, y bueno, te has mojado por completo, será mejor que te acompañe.

-Supongo que sí, y bueno, salí a comprar leche y huevo para desayunar y almorzar, es un poco tarde para mí

-Bueno, te propongo esto, te llevo a tu casa a cambiarte y darte un baño para que no te vayas a enfermar, y te invito a mi departamento a desayunar, si quieres después vamos a comprar lo que te haga falta, la verdad es que tengo el día libre y pues me gustaría ayudarte, claro si tú quieres.

Fue la primera vez que un chico se portaba así conmigo, era tan caballeroso, el único que siempre se porta de esta manera conmigo es Renji, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero tengo mucho tiempo de no verlo. Estaba muy sorprendida, ese día no fue malo después de todo, fue mejor de lo que imagine.


End file.
